Love is in the Rain
by wrenthewriter
Summary: Lily has always loved James Potter, but she is convinced that she isn't good enough for him. ***I DONT OWN ANYTHING*** A bit cheesy.. please read and review!


Lily had always liked James Potter. She never knew why, but never really questioned it either, trusting her heart to love the right person. Even after every horrible prank he pulled on her, Snape, or really any of her friends, she had never stayed mad. She just didn't see the point, why give the kid what he wants?

She thought it was cute that he tried to woo her constantly, asking her out at random times throughout the years, but she had politely declined each time, knowing that he only asked her for a joke. It broke her heart really, but she wouldn't fall prey to yet another one of the Marauder's famous pranks.

Her best friend Alice never understood her, for she was always convinced that James actually genuinely liked Lily.

"Why would he spend so much time and effort chasing after you, if it were just a prank?" Alice would state every time Lily would come crying back up to their dorm, heartbroken over yet the latest attempt of James to ask her out. She would always shrug and sniff, burying her face in her pillow.

Then in fifth year there was the lake incident, and Lily's heart was shattered. She had always known James as a troublemaker, but now he seemed downright cruel. Lily had ignored James for the rest of the year, even after his many attempts of apology.

When sixth year started James seemed different, still as immature and aloof as always, but different in the same sense. Slowly they had rekindled their relationship, and by the end of the year they had become inseparable friends. This made Lily very happy, for there was still a hole on her heart where Severus had once been, and James helped her fill the void.

Seventh year came around, and Lily was delighted to learn that James was Head Boy to her Head Girl. They spent hours laughing with each other in their shared dorms, plotting ways to kill Voldemort and save the world, or just talking about random subjects.

Lily showed up to all of James quidditch games, and James was always there to help Lily when transfiguration stumped her. Slowly Lily's feelings for James grew, and soon she was head-over-heels in love with him. Yet somehow she managed to convince herself that James could never like a girl like her, and that James was too good for her.

For some unknown reason to Lily, Alice still thought that James liked her, and quickly got the rest of the Marauders on her side.

"You're naïve Lily," Alice would say to her, "Do you see the way James looks at you? It's like you're the most precious being on the earth and its his duty to protect you."

"Yeah, and you should hear him brag about you all the time," Sirius would add, "Lily this, Lily that! You are going to ruin poor Prongsie!"

Still Lily continued to doubt herself, telling herself that she wasn't worthy of him. Then came the dreadful November day. She was enjoying dinner as usual when a snowy owl had swooped in through an open window and dropped an official looking ministry envelope on to her food. 'This is odd,' she had though, 'mail usually comes during breakfast time.'

Lily had opened the letter, but she barely got through half of it before the tears in her eyes blurred the print so much that she couldn't read.

"_Ms. Lily Evans,_

_We are very sorry to inform you that your parents were found dead at their house on Wednesday evening, 7:56 pm. We are sure that this is an act of the death eaters for a-_

Sobbing, Lily had excused herself from the dinner table and ran all the way to the heads' dorm, only stopping when she was finally on her bed. She sat dumbstruck on her quilt, silent tears running down her face. A few moments later a disheveled looking and out of breath James had shown up at her door. When he saw her, he hurried over to her bed and enveloped her in a big hug. Lily leaned in against him, sobbing into his shirt.

"Lily," James had whispered in her ear, "Love, what happened."

Lily was crying to hard to answer him, and instead handed him the letter, which she was still holding crumbled up in her fist. James had quickly perused the letter, and then reading the grim news, had held her even tighter. They fell asleep together, entwined in each other's arms, James slowly smoothing down Lily's hair and promising her that everything would be ok.

Months passed and soon it was March, and the snow that had enclosed Hogwarts all winter slowly started to melt. Lily enjoyed taking walks around the Hogwarts ground, letting the pain over her parent's death slowly melt with the snow. Sometimes her friends would join her on these walks, but mostly they left her alone.

One particular afternoon in late March, Lily finished her homework and decided to take quick stroll across the lake. She had just reached the grounds when it started to drizzle, but Lily didn't mind. Actually, Lily loved the rain.

Smiling and humming to herself quietly, she began to circle the lake. Her hair was already sticking to her face, but she barely felt the rain.

"Lils, what are doing outside in the rain?" Surprised to hear her name, Lily had turned around to see a soaked James staring at her oddly.

"Oh, nothing," She had replied. "Just taking a quick walk."

James jogged up to her, and they continued walking.

"Outside, in the rain?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 'How adorable', Lily thought, and her heart ached.

"Yup," Lily squeaked, suddenly feeling very nervous. James stopped walking suddenly, and stared at Lily, the intensity in her eyes freezing Lily on the spot.

"Look, Lily," He had stammered, running his hand through his hair. She loved when he did that. "I- I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" She asked, her heart beating so loudly that she could swear the he heard it.

"I, I um, well I like you a lot Lily." James muttered, looking at her. "Actually, I like you more than that. I love you Lily, and I always have, and I always will. And I'm sorry I was such a jerk, but we have become such good friends. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, but please just give me a chance?"

Lily was shocked; it was as if all her dreams were coming true. James, wanted her? Lily Evans, the quiet shy girl with wild hair and freckles? She wanted to say yes so badly, jump into his arms and never let go, but she knew better. James deserved better than her.

"No," Lily said, and she watched as James's face fell, he heart breaking into a million pieces. She started to back away, the rain concealing the tears that had started to pour from her eyes. "I'm sorry James. I love you, I really do, but I'm not good enough for you. You should find someone better James, someone worthy."

"Someone worthy?" James laughed, suddenly pulling her in close. "You are worth a hundred of me Lily, if not more. I would swim across the ocean and climb the tallest mountain just to see you smile. I love you Lily, and you're the only one I will ever love."

"I love you too," Lily had managed to whimper before James pulled her into one of the most spectacular kisses Hogwarts had ever witnessed.

Across the lake, Alice, Sirius, and Remus stood watching them kiss.

"Well, it's about time that happened," Alice had said, and they all chuckled before heading inside, leaving the new couple in peace.


End file.
